


Memory

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone lost their memory and james has to watch over them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post: Imagine a villain getting injured and losing their memory and the heroes finding them and taking them with them and taking care of them and the villain gets their memory back after like a week but doesn’t want to say anything because the heroes are being so nice to them and nobody has been that nice to them in so long and they don’t want it to end and they’re maybe getting fond of the heroes but don’t tell anyone shhh. But eventually something happens and the heroes are in trouble and they’re trying to get the villain to run away because they still think they’re an amnesiac with no idea how to defend themself and they’ve grown to like them and don’t want them to get hurt but the villain just pushes past them toward whatever is trying to hurt the heroes and just fuckin goes guns blazing and destroys them.

James dragged the body out of the fire and the last thing he remembers is someone shouting at him. He then woke up in Medical and he wants to leave but they handcuffed him to the bed. What the hell.

“God finally, you’re awake,” a voice said; female. James looked over to see a young woman sitting in the chair next to the bed. She smiled and smoothed out her skirt as she stood. James stared at her expectantly. “You did a hell of a job out there, 007. At least you brought him back.”

James raised an eyebrow. “I do my best, 008.” he answered. “Why am I cuffed again?”

“Oh, unconsciously, you punched one of the doctors. It’s like your body knew that you were in medical,” she said with a smile. She turned to leave the room. “He doesn’t remember.” She turned back to look at James. “He doesn’t remember that you were trying to kill him. Or anything else for that matter. We’re in the process of seeing what we can do to help him.”

“I hope it’s not telling him the truth of who he was,” James grunted as he found something to pick the lock of his handcuffs.

“Since you were injured, M told me that you were assigned to another job,” she explained while she ignored him getting out of the cuffs and handed him a manilla envelope.

“What is it?” he demanded as he stood up and hissed; his right leg felt like it was on fire. James thought for a moment and remembered that at one time, it was.

“Babysitting. His new life is in that file,” she explained as she left the room.

James got dressed and headed out. He had skimmed the file beforehand and read that they gave him this boring life. Car accident, went to uni, accountant, etc. Hell, at least it beats getting shot at this time around; this would probably be one of the easiest jobs to date. James opened the door and saw him on the bed, sitting up, and his legs dangled off the edge of the bed. He stared at the floor before James cleared his throat. “Gabe, how are you today?”

The man looked up at him, his face full of confusion. James just grinned at him. The doctors had already begun calling him Gabriel so he would at least be used to the idea of the name. “My name is James, I’m here to help you.”

“I prefer Gabriel,” he said quietly. “I don’t remember being called Gabriel.”

“Your memory will return, all in due time,” James stated. “Are you ready to go to your temporary home?”

“Can’t I actually go home?”

James shifted. They had no idea where this guy lived or if he was even bloody English. “I’m afraid it won’t be possible; not yet. Your mind is still fragile. We don’t want you to get overloaded so quickly, right?”

Gabriel didn’t answer but just nodded. They had supplied the man with a few sets of clothes and basic toiletries in a bag which he clung to it as if it were a lifeline.

They drove to one of the many MI6 safehouses so they could keep an eye on him. When they arrived, another agent got out of the car. The agent grinned at the two of them.

“Hullo James,” the agent stated and held out his hand to the other. “My name’s Alec. I’m here to help James in you getting your memory back.”

“Gabriel,” the man answered as he didn’t take the hand offered to him and hugged the bag tight to his chest.

Alec dropped his hand and nodded. “Let’s go see your new home, yeh?”

They walked into the building and climbed up three flights of stairs. The building was empty but housed some agents of MI6 to make it look like a living apartment. All keeping tabs on the cyber terrorist whose memory was erased. They opened the door to the flat and revealed minimal furniture and completely void of human presence. Alec shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Ain’t much but it’s good,” Alec stated to Gabriel. “How about I make us something to eat, yeah?”

And it was just that for the next few days. Gabriel wandered the apartment as he tried to remember anything. He remembered feeling like he was on fire and that was about it. When he stated this to James, James told him that his car was on fire and someone dragged him out of the wreckage. Alec would come and go but he would bring food. He would hang out and they would get talking. Alec would make snide jokes at James and Gabriel would join in. It was weird; Gabriel had a feeling he had done this before. But how? James and Gabriel would take walks and talk about nothing. Gabriel wanted to know if James knew his life before he lost his memory but James told him that he did not. Gabriel left it as is. Alec came one day and supplied Gabriel with a laptop, which for some reason James vehemently rejected. Gabriel stared at the laptop, it was a bulky thing, old possibly but enough to keep him occupied. Alec’s reasoning was that Gabriel was probably bored and he could surf the internet just to kill time. That and to help jog his memory as an accountant. Gabriel thanked Alec as he began to familiarize himself with it.

A week later, it all came flooding back. Gabriel gasped as he remembered the fire, taunting James- 007. His name wasn’t Gabriel, his name was a name that he had long forgotten. Q. His name was Q now. He stayed in the bedroom longer than usual, he didn’t want them to know that he had his memory back. Q swallowed as he thought of ways to escape but the realized something, too.

They didn’t even _try_ to use his memory loss for their own gain. They actually treated him like a person, a human being. Something that Q had forgotten to be when he was basically tied in front of his computer. If they knew he had his memory back, would they send him to a prison? Q wrung his hands as he began to pace. He left the room and pretended that he still lost his memory; being here, it felt like home.

Finally, after three days, he decided to tell them that his memory returned. He sat on the bed, his legs shaking nervously before he finally dressed. He was met with another familiar setting, Alec making breakfast while James was at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Q moved and sat down across from James.

“Morning Gabe,” James said without missing a beat.

“Gabriel,” Q corrected. Keep up the act, hopefully they wouldn’t notice. Just then, the laptop began to beep. The trio turned their attention to the laptop. The screen began to show a surge of numbers before it showed a laughing sugar skull. James looked at Alec worried. The screen went black before it showed an explosion of a building. James leaned forward to see that the building that was about to explode was the very one they were in. How in the fuck? The screen dissolved and a countdown began.

“Gabe, go to your room,” James demanded. Gabriel was rooted at his spot at the table.

“How the hell did he get through the servers?” Alec demanded quietly. “It’s a secure laptop.”

“He’s another fucking terrorist what do you think?” James snapped as he tried to think of a way to stop the timer; five minutes. “Where do you think he hid a bloody bomb in this place? This place was-”

“James?” Q asked.

“Gabe, god damn it, go to your goddamn room!” James hollered as the timer passed the four minute mark.

Q swallowed and finally stood. He rushed to the laptop. “Get the hell out of the way, 007!” He pushed James out of the way and began to type quickly, moving through the cyber world as he used to. The timer moved to under three minutes. Q read the lines of code as fast as he typed while James and Alec looked on. Q swore as he typed faster until the countdown stopped. The screen faded to black and in the center of the screen it said: _welcome back_ before the laptop shut down. Q looked over at James and Q worried.

“Uhm…my memory’s back,” was all Q said as his body shook.

Alec crossed his arms over his chest, his demeanor changed. James narrowed his eyes. “So it has,” James told him quietly. “You know what’s going to happen now right?”

Q breathed in. “I do. And I’m ready.”


End file.
